


Sunrise

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>East is east, but everything else changes. (Written for the 2010 Goldenlake Drabble Tournament, prompt: Same but Different.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

Just before dawn, Buri approached the paddock fence, leaning beside the woman seated there. "Up already?"

"Still up," Onua answered.

"We're moving out today. It's a long ride."

"I'll be all right." She flashed Buri a grin. "I can always ride – it's in our blood."

"I'm glad you joined us." Buri hoisted herself onto the fence. "You have such a way with animals."

"Always did. It's the only thing I brought with me."

"Do you miss it? Sarain?" Buri asked.

"Do you?"

"I'm happier here."

Onua nodded. "So am I."

Facing their homeland, the two women watched the sun rise.


End file.
